The within invention concerns a telescopic boom of a crane with a pivot section, telescopic sections that telescope out of the pivot section, and a guying that has at least one guy stand housed to pivot on one of the sections, at least one guy cable supported on the guy stand, and erection equipment for raising the guy stand from its transportation position, folded against the boom, into raised operating position.
Telescopic booms have become known in which the guy stand consists of two guy supports that can be opened out into a V when in operating position (cf. DE 100 22 658 A1). The guy supports are pivoted on a swivel frame that is attached in such manner that it can swivel on top of the pivot section. The guy supports can be raised by swiveling the swivel frame. Additionally, the guy supports can be swiveled relative to the swivel frame so that they can be pressed open into a V. The guy supports are raised and opened out by means of an appropriate hydraulic cylinder. To supply the hydraulic cylinder easily with hydraulic fluid and to allow it to pivot at an appropriate distance from the swivel axle of the guy stand, the guy stand must be positioned on the pivot section. If the guy stand were attached to one of the telescopic sections, a tubular drum would be necessary.